Prove Your Adoration
by FrankieStrange
Summary: Loki has his way with a midgardian woman in the Stuttgart Museum. (Set in Avengers Assemble, so Pre-Thor 2) Shameless smut.


No one in the room noticed Loki at first, as he made his way slowly down the ornate staircase, taking in the atmosphere. It was so quiet and peaceful here, and he smiled to himself at the chaos he knew he would cause. He paused at the last step, looking around at all the fragile little people, grinning even more at how strong he felt in their presence.

Now, he was ready. He stepped down into the crowd before him, swinging his scepter full force at the nearest security guard, hitting him hard in the head. People around him started to gasp and stepped back in shock at what they had just witnessed. The guard dropped to the floor like a rag doll, and Loki stepped forwards and over his still body. Loki grabbed another guard, dragging him over to a large stone table in the center of the room, who fell backwards, struggling under Loki's grip. He took a small metal contraption from his pocket and held it over the guards face, making sure his aim was correct, before plunging the sharp metal object into one the guard's eyes. He was writhing beneath Loki, swinging his arms in agony trying to grip onto anything he could to fight back with, but the pain was so strong and immobilising that he could do very little, and quickly he became weak and lifeless.

Everyone around Loki was screaming and frantically trying to find an exit to escape. Confused and afraid, they all feared for their lives. Through their screams, he could barely make out the sounds of a few people who were shouting his name in fear as they ran from him. It pleased him that some already knew his name, and he smiled to himself again as he stood back to let the security guard fall to the floor in an awkward heap. He looked down and admired his work, then turned towards the large doors at the entrance of the building. Expensive glasses and plates lay broken in pieces on the floor and candelabras had been knocked onto their sides. Everything was silent and the room was entirely empty.

Loki had almost reached the large double doors when he heard a sound from the room behind him. He turned and studied the room with slight confusion for a moment, only to realise that there was a young woman standing in front of the table in the center of the room.

"You are bold to stand before me. Why do you not run in fear like the rest of your pathetic human friends?" he asked her, approaching her and preparing to use his scepter to take her life. She opened her mouth, but could not find an answer to reply for fear that she would anger him. As he came closer to her, he raised the scepter to her chest and looked down at her smugly, doing nothing until he had received an answer to his question. Finally, she gathered the courage to speak. "I...I do not fear you like the others, my lord." Loki pushed the scepter a little more into her chest and she flinched a little at the touch of it's sharpness. "You do not fear me? And why is that?" he said, tilting his head to the side in question and stepping closer to her. She was so stunned by his closeness for a second that she found it hard to speak, and said nothing. "Well?" His voice louder and angrier this time. "Because I...adore you, my lord." Her voice cracked slightly in her nervousness, and she looked to the floor in embarrassment as she blushed.

He studied her face for a little while before starting to laugh. "You adore me, do you, human?" Looking up at him, she met his gaze and saw amusement in his eyes as he lowered the scepter to his side. "Do you crave me?" She swallowed, and whispered, "...Yes". "Interesting." He muttered under his breath, then slowly moved closer to whisper into her ear. He stayed there for a few seconds, taking in the sweet scent of her hair, then whispered "Why don't you show me how much you adore me." Her eyes widened at his words, and she blushed again as he pulled away. He could see the slight confusion in her face as he did so, and said "If you adore me as you say you do, then you must to prove it to me. Serve me. Worship me, and only me." Gasping with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, she waited for his next request, but he said nothing. Instead, he quietly leant down to place the scepter on the table, then stood upright again.

He looked into her eyes for a short while before speaking. "Turn around." She hesitated for a second, then turned away so that her back was facing him. He slowly stepped forwards, pressing his body gently against hers with one hand on her hip. With his free hand, he swept her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him. Biting her lip in anticipation, she gasped as she felt his lips press against her skin and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. His hands moved upwards from her hips to her breasts as he pressed her body more tightly into his. Her breathing became heavier at his touch, feeling his thumbs brush lightly against her nipples through her dress. Even through the fabric of her clothes, this sent tiny sparks of pleasure through her. She could feel a wetness and a warmth stir between her legs and she looked down to watch his hands as they teased her.

Loki's hands stayed there for a few minutes, before lowering them again, and finding her wrists. He took one in each hand, and joined them behind her back. He then held together both of her wrists with one of his hands, and used his other to grab her hair. He was more forceful now, and not so gentle as before.

"You are to do as I say. I will use you for my own pleasure. If you are good and you prove to me that you adore me as much as you say, then perhaps I will reward you with your own relief. Is that clear?" She smiled a little at his words as she felt her hunger for him grow even more. "Yes, my lord.", she answered. Using her hair, he pulled her head back a little so that he could whisper into her ear again. "And before I give you your relief, you must ask for my permission. And when you do, I want to hear you speak and cry and scream my name."

He brought his left hand down a little so that it was around her neck, and using his weight, pushed her forwards so that she was bending over the table in front of her. His sudden movement startled her, and she cried out a little as her chest hit the table, which only made Loki laugh. Taking his hand from her neck, he lifted up the hem of her dress to expose her underwear. Gasping, she bit her lip again with pleasure at the strength of Loki's arm that pinned her down and kept her wrists together behind her back.  
Smiling down at her, he brushed his free hand over her arse, enjoying her curves. Then slowly, he moved downwards towards the wetness between her thighs. He smiled even more as he realised just how wet she actually was. He could feel it through the thin fabric of her panties, and he pressed his fingers against her, causing her to gasp again. He longed to feel her warmth around him as he took her and used her, but he wouldn't yet. He wanted to make her wait. To make her ache for him as much as she possibly could. "Mmm" He moaned under his breath, pulling her panties to one side and pressing his fingers against her again, making her gasp even louder. "You are so ready for your master, aren't you, girl?" He asked, teasing her entrance with his fingers. "Yes, my lord" Her reply was a half whisper, half moan.

Unable to put up with it much longer, Loki pulled away and walked around to the other side of the table, looking down at her. "Don't move." She looked up at him and met his eyes, obeying his order. His fingers searched for the button on his trousers and she could feel herself blushing again as she watched him. "Now. Close your eyes and open your mouth for me." She did so, obediently, waiting for his touch. It felt like he was making her wait an eternity. She felt his fingers brush softly against her hair, gripping it as he stepped forwards. Without instruction or request, she willingly let him enter her mouth. He did so slowly, holding her head gently in his hands, letting out a small sigh. She felt incredible. He grinned, looking down at her as he moaned with pleasure. His hands became a little more rough as he began to tug and pull at her hair as his lust for her grew stronger. He stood there for a few minutes, enjoying every second of her worshiping him, until he could wait no longer. "That's enough, girl" Slowly, he pulled away from her, releasing his grip on her hair as he walked back to the other side of the table, where he restrained her wrists again.

He softly teased the edge of her panties with his fingers before quickly pulling them down, so that she was completely exposed. In his desire, he stepped forwards, quickly entering her without much warning. She was so wet that it was so easy for him. Immediately, a wave of pleasure gushed through her, blushing her cheeks and dizzying her head, as she moaned loudly. Loki cried out with pleasure too, digging his fingers into her hips as he took her. He wasted no time in doing so at such a fast pace.

Removing himself from her, he released his grip on her wrists and used both hands to spread her arse. She had become so wet, that it would make it easy for Loki to push himself into her, but he would make her beg for it first. Pressing himself against the entrance of her arse, not letting himself enter her, she bit her lip again with anticipation and her hunger for him growing with each second. "Tell me. How much do you want to feel your master take you here?" He asked, pushing himself ever so slightly more against her, but still not enough to enter her. Moaning, she replied "So much. I crave for you, my lord. Please t…" Her sentence trailed off as he pushed into her, causing her to gasp and sigh as he too moaned in unison. She felt a little pain, that quickly felt incredible and sent another wave of pleasure through her and down her spine, as she lost her words.

Loki's moans transformed quickly into growls as he became closer and closer to relief, taking her faster. Throwing his head back in pleasure and digging his nails into her skin, he finally climaxed, releasing his seed. After a few seconds, he pulled out, panting and exhausted.

A smile danced at the side of her lips, and she stayed still. She could hear the rustling of clothes behind her as she waited, then finally, still panting, he spoke. "You have been very obedient to your master. I think you have earned yourself relief, girl. Sit up and part your legs for me." Without speaking, she did so, moving so that she sat at the edge of the table and glanced up at him. Loki's eyes locked onto hers as he knelt down before her. Instinctively, she parted her legs as he moved closer to her warmth, hesitating and teasing as she moaned at the touch of his breath against her. "Before I give you your relief, you are to ask for my permission. When I give it you, I want you to scream my name as you do so."

"Yes, my lord." She whispered, still locked into his gaze. He kissed her slowly, then flicked his tongue, and as he did, the pleasure she felt made her eyes close and tighten as she gripped the edge of the table. Her breathing became more rapid as she moaned in ecstasy. "Please...my lord..." She found it difficult to form coherent words. Loki stopped for a few seconds, looking up to see her panting. "No" He replied. "Not yet" He waited for her panting to subside a little before resuming, and she began to moan louder with frustration. It was becoming more difficult to resist, but she managed for a short while until she asked him again. "My lord...please...please can I…" He stopped again and smiled, licking his lips. "No." Then continued. She threw her head back with pleasure, gripping the edge of the table even more tightly in an attempt to hold on, but she could feel her resistance slipping. Her sighs and moans became louder as he stopped one last time. "You have my permission now, girl. You have done well to earn your relief"  
He continued, although slower than before to prolong her pleasure. Remembering his last request, she blushed and felt a tingle down her neck as she whispered his name. "Loki…" Tilting her head back, she took her hands from the edge of the table and ran them through his hair. "...Loki…" Moaning louder, her breathing heavy, she could resist no longer. "...Loki!" Ripples of ecstasy rushed through her as she cried out and closed her eyes. "...Loki!...LOKI!...LOKI!"


End file.
